


Sad Exchange

by Anne_Midnight_Hunter56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash, Supernatural AU: Still Hunters, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Midnight_Hunter56/pseuds/Anne_Midnight_Hunter56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash "I'll protect you, Ben. Your mom's sacrifice won't be in vain. And those bloodsuckin' bastards, I'll rip 'em apart." At those words, Ben's constricted heart, lifted a bit and a small smile graced his face. "I know, De. I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sad Exchange (1/?)   
> Author: Anne Midnight Hunter  
> Beta: None!  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pair/Characters: Ben, Jesse, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Bobby/Crowley, Impala, Lisa  
> Rate: PG-13 (It can go up)  
> Type: Slash/Angst/Dark/MCD (Minor Character Death)  
> Summary: Slash "I'll protect you, Ben. Your mom's sacrifice won't be in vain. And those bloodsucking' bastards, I'll rip 'em apart." At those words, Ben's constricted heart, lifted a bit and a small smile graced his face. "I know, De. I know."  
> Warning: All the seasons till episode 6.14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, after that everything is product of my muse, Paul. Also, you need to know who Jesse Turner is. If you know, you guys are perfect.  
> Anne: Found my memory drive! I cried like an idjit when my baby bro gave it to me and said, "Here's your perverted shit, don't leave it around and don't mess with Captain America!" Hahahaha if only he knew…Anyway, here it is!

**Prologue**

 

The rain stroked the windows of the Impala with a bit of hatred, as if to beat the crystals out of the car. The sky was obscure with dark-gray clouds and night. The only sounds inside the muscle car were the silent sobs and sniffs from the dark haired boy in the back seat. He wiped his flushed face, but the tears continue to fall. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest, as if he had been stabbed in the heart with a hot, burning blade. His head throbbed and his eyes just got blurred with more salty tears that made his red-cherry lips sting.

He knew that Dean had been talking to him in that moment, but even though he knew the language, he felt as if the blond hunter had been speaking gibberish to him. He just curled into himself, and tried to hide under Dean's leather jacket, and inhaled the musky scent, Old Spice, and leather that surrounded his makeshift cocoon.

The most important thing in his world was gone.

Taken.

Beaten.

Destroyed.

And it was all because of him.

Because he is a stupid kid that tried to play grown-up and failed.

It was because she loved him so much.

He felt the Impala stop, a heavy, gentle hand shook him up, and a warm, tired voice spoke to him in a soft tone. He just curled more into himself. He heard the front doors of the car open and the vehicle bounced a bit when the weight of two six-foot-something men got out. His door opened, and that Old Spice scent assaulted his nose;  it made his body relax and become pliant when a pair of strong arms scooped him up and took him out of the car. The boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck and gazed into those green eyes, they reflected his pain; his sorrow.

He felt as if he could find sanctuary in them, the green was a misty forest color; o dense, so lonely. It made the boy cry harder.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Sorry. I-I didn't- "The boy just gripped to the older man tighter, not minding the rain falling around them. Dean just nodded rigidly and kissed the boy salty, red, soft cheek.

"I know, baby boy. I know. Please, don't cry. I-I can't handle it if you keep crying." Dean's deep voice held pain, and reassurance at the same time. The hunter made his way to their motel room with the sobbing boy in his arms; his brother waited for them with the door open. They shared a look and Dean enters the room with his human bundle. He deposits the boy in his bed and lay with him. The boy worm his way to his strong arms and rest his head on the man's strong chest.

Dean's heart beat lulled him to sleep. He felt save in his arms. He felt the man's cracked lips kiss his forehead, and inhale his hair.

"I'll protect you, Ben. Your mom's sacrifice won't be in vain. And those bloodsuckin' sons of bitches, I'll rip 'em apart." At those words, Ben's constricted heart, lifted a bit and a small smile graced his face.

"I know, De. I know."

T.B.C.

Playlist

Sad Exchange: Finger Eleven (Prologue)

Stay and Drown: Finger Eleven (Part 1)

Leave Me Out: Orgy (Part 2)

Quicksand: Finger Eleven (Part 3)

Pure: Orgy (Part 4)

Burn: Evans Blue (Part 5)


	2. Chapter one: Stay and Drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sad Exchange (2/?)   
> Author: Anne Midnight Hunter  
> Beta: None!  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pair/Characters: Ben, Jesse, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Bobby/Crowley, Impala, Lisa  
> Rate: PG-13 (It can go up)  
> Type: Slash/Angst/Dark/MCD (Minor Character Death)  
> Summary: Slash "I'll protect you, Ben. Your mom's sacrifice won't be in vain. And those bloodsuckin' bastards, I'll rip 'em apart." At those words, Ben's constricted heart, lifted a bit and a small smile graced his face. "I know, De. I know."  
> Warning: All the seasons till episode 6.14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, after that everything is product of my muse, Paul. Also, you need to know who Jesse Turner is. If you know, you guys are golden.

**Chapter one: Stay and Drown**

 

OOooOO

 

It had been a week since it had happened.

Since she stop breathing.

Existing.

The rain had not let up, it still poured down heavily, as if also mourned with him the loss of the only person that had always loved him. It still felt like a nightmare, that memory haunted him like a bad dream. Every single night it was there, it made him remember every scream, pained moan, and snap of bone.

He remembered screaming for her, to take his hand, to not leave him alone. Telling her how much he loved her. How much he needed her to survive.

She only gave her a sad smile and told him 'Everything will be alright, sweetie'. He could see the butchery and the day's events in his mind eye. He had been mad with her, as he saw her smile and flirt with Doctor Matt. She had stopped waiting for Dean.

That night, Ben fought with his mom; he told her that Dean was going to come back, that why she had been going out this Matt person if she fucking knew. Yes, sure, Ben was still a bit pissed with Dean after the 'parent trap' he had set up. But, Dean was kind of like his dad, the one he never got to meet. Dean smiled at him with affection. Ruffled his hair after he had taken the time to brush it up and style it. He listened to him if he had a question and he could go for advice to him without feeing dumb.

He had let Ben work on the Impala, knowing that it was Dean’s baby and sometimes, when Mom was out working or in the mall, Dean would take the black muscle car out and both would take a spin in it.

Dean was there when his nightmares took another turn completely, holding him to his chest when he cried. In these days was happening more often. Ben will wake up screaming and Dean would come crashing into the door, he would hold the boy to his chest and let him cry into his shirt. The older man would make shushing noises and hummed Metallica; Ben would stop sobbing and just hold tight to the solid form, inhaled the scent that was just Dean, oil, gunpowder, and Old Spice.

Ben gave a shuddering sigh and cuddled more under Dean's leather jacket; he had possession of the article of clothing since that night. Dean had just given him a sad smile and let the boy have it. The older man knew what comfort that jacket actually gave. As sleep was taking over Ben, deprivation of sleep and the constantly crying was taking a toll on the young boy, he heard it.

The news where coming from Bobby's library, were the older men had the T.V. on, he walked toward the room and stop in the door way. Eyes glued to the images box.

The vampires had strike again.

 

OOooOO

 

Dean sat in the small sofa in Bobby's library with his laptop on his lap, he stare at nothing. The machine was still in Google's search page. His mind on the little boy crying his eyes out and huddle under Dean's leather jacket in the window pane in the other room. The blond closed his eyes and rub the eyelids with the pad of his fingers.

He was so fucking exhausted.

Ben wasn't sleeping well; nightmares plague the boy's unconscious, making way for the horrible spectacle to show.

The man sighed and glanced at Sam. His little brother read something from his lap top, brow frowned, lower lip been bitten merciless. Leaving it red and hazel eyes' flew on the information the machine gave him. He knew that the younger man was frustrated.

They were in Bobby's place, the day after they had check in the motel with Ben, Sam suggested going to the older man's house. The need to be in a place they called home after what happened was too strong to ignore. So Dean decided to let Sam drive while he took over the back seat and let Ben sleep sprawled on top of Dean's firm body.

The boy tried so hard to be strong, to not be a burden to the Winchester brothers. And no matter how many times Dean reassures him that he would never be a burden to him, Ben just tunes him out.

 _This is my fault. I shouldn't have gone to her. I should have ignored Sammy's last request._ The man thought, his eyes still rested on Sam. After Sam had sacrificed himself and got lock up in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael, Dean had been lost. The gaping hole he felt when he realized he would never see his brother again, his smiles, his bitchy attitude, his humor, his Sammy. His world just crumbles under him. Bobby had left, telling the blond to be safe after Dean had decline going back with him. Going to Bobby's was too painful, but he promise to keep tabs with him.

And then, there was Castiel.

The angel healed him and disappeared. No matter how many times Dean had called, the blue-eyed man never appeared. He was another gaping hole in Dean's heart, which he tried to fill it out with Lisa and Ben, and it just lead to disaster.

He never had been in love with Lisa, but she was an amazing woman who made him happy with only been around him. The fought, but it was what couples do, and it was normal and perfect. And Ben was simply adorable and he totally fell in love with the kid. More than before, the boy had potential to be something important to society. He was a lot like Sam when it came to school work, even though he complained at the why does he have to go there, but Dean knew that the black-haired boy loved the place.

And now he had hurt them both.

Liza got killed and Ben was so heart-broken he didn't know how to fix him. His thoughts got interrupted when Sam sat down beside him.

"Dude, listen to the TV." The brunet said, eyes shine with worry; Dean glanced at the TV, the news was on.

"I am now in Battle Creek, Michigan. Where an old couple found the dismember body of a young teenage boy." Reported the good-looking, Afro-American reporter to the camera, behind her there was a few police patrol cars and ambulances. A few noise civilians there and a woman in her late thirties wailed as she fought two police women, as she tried to get in the ambulance with the bag body. "The victim was identified thanks to his school's ID as Kevin Knoxville of thirteen years old. Apparently, the boy never got home from his Soccer practice and his mother called the police. The boy was found without an ounce of blood and looked as he was eaten. Right now the police-"Bobby turned the volume down and gazed at his boys.

"Think the bloodsuckers attacked again." He whispered the statement none of the younger men wanted to make. "Think this Mother business is related with these attacks?" He asked, Dean just clenched his teeth and stood up.

"Dean, wait up!" Sam exclaimed and grabbed his brother's wrist, as he made him stop. Dean turned to Sam and tried to yank his arm back, but the younger man just held tighter.

"Let me go, Sam! I'm gonna kill those motherfuckers!" He shouted, rage boiling inside his chest, a pressure so strong it was hard to breath. "Their targets are little kids, Sam! So I'm gonna to destroy 'em!"

"Dude, we gotta do more research! And what 'bout Ben, huh? Didn't thought 'bout that?" Sam shouted at him. That made Dean quiet down and glared at the floor. Ben. He had to take care of the kid. Someone cleared their throat, that sound forced the brothers to look up and their eyes rested in Ben's small form. The boy gave them a challenging look.

"I wanna go too."

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter two: Leave Me Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sad Exchange (3/?) (Revised)  
> Author: Anne Midnight Hunter  
> Beta: None!  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pair/Characters: Ben, Jesse, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Bobby, Impala, Lisa  
> Rate: PG-13 (It can go up)  
> Type: Slash/Angst/Dark/MCD (Minor Character Death)  
> Summary: Slash "I'll protect you, Ben. Your mom's sacrifice won't be in vain. And those bloodsuckin' bastards, I'll rip 'em apart." At those words, Ben's constricted heart, lifted a bit and a small smile graced his face. "I know, De. I know."  
> Warning: All the seasons till episode 6.14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, after that everything is product of my muse, Paul. Also, you need to know who Jesse Turner is. If you know, you guys are golden.  
> Anne: Well, here it is! The second chapter. I know it's a bit short, but I like it the way it came out! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Leave Me Out**

OOooOO

 

The moon was up; it illuminated everything in its path as the boy ran as fast has his legs could carry him. His muscles burned from the strain he was put in his appendages. His breath came out in harsh gasps as he gulped the cold air around him. His lungs scream at him for air, but he completely ignored them, opting to pass out from lack of it than to stop. He stumbled when he arrive to the main street, the street lamps been the only source of light in the darkness. The boy leaned against a building. Mouth open has he dragged air to his screaming chest.

Cold sweat chilled his body in the cold night. He needed to get away, far away from them. The boy whimpered when he sensed them, and dash across the streets. He couldn't let them get him; it would end in disaster for all human kind. The boy blended with the people that walked on the street, some kind of carnival was taking place in the streets of San Juan, Puerto Rico. Almost all the people there were tourists or vendors. He took his brown bangs out of his eyes and calmed his racing heart, as he breathed in the sweet smells of candy and food, smoke, beer, and sweat.

He reach a fire breather, he saw how the man breather on an unlit torch, blaze consuming it when he blow on the tip. The crowd clapped and the man looked at him, his blue eyes turned completely black.

"Hello, Jesse. How nice for you to join us." The man sneered and made to grab him. Jesse jerked back, and he ran through the crowd, as he tried to get out of there. He felt them follow in their smoky form and in their meat suits.

He entered in an alley, speeding through it, until he saw the dead end. Jesse whimpered and took a shuddering breath, and turned to his pursuers. Three tall figures entered the alley, their shadows reached toward him as claws.

"So, here you are. You little piece of filth." Said one of the men walking in, his eyes flashing gold and light came out of them, illuminating the damp and dark alley. Jesse pressed himself to the wall, trying to get away from them. They laughed at his antics.

"So cute. Come with us. It's no use running." Another said, right behind the first one. His eyes black and bloodlust shinned in them.

"We're a thousand. You're only one. The odds are against you, love." Said the last one, this one too his eyes flashed gold. The boy's blue eyes widened, tears gathered in them, but he refuse to spill them. He didn't want to use his power, every time he did, some natural disaster happened in the place he was. The need to escape was stronger.

You can't change your destiny. Only you can, Jesse

Those words still rang in his years, even years of hearing them. He still believes them.

"Sorry, you idiots. Neither of you will have me. I kill myself first." He said; his tone cold and deathly. The men looked at him and charged, Jesse closed his eyes as he felt his body twist and begin to torn apart. Every molecular separated, light and air rushed against them, pain infused with every touch of harsh air. When he opened his eyes, he was on the floor of a very dusty library. His head felt tight and light at the same time.

A light was turn on and a tall brunet, with hazel eyes and shaggy hair appeared in the door way. Those hazel eyes widened and a gasped escaped from pink lips.

"Jesse? It's that you?" The man whispered. Jesse could just sighed in relief when the older man recognized him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Sam." And his world turned black.

T.B.C.


End file.
